1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to medical inspection, and in particular to a medical inspection device providing simplified structure and convenient operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a schematic perspective view of a conventional laryngoscope 1. Conventionally, an operator (or a doctor) puts a spatula into a mouth cavity of a subject (or a patient) and inspects targets therein by reflection of a reflective mirror 11 of the laryngoscope 1. The nasopharynx and larynx of the subject are thus observed. Then, the operator (doctor) visually examines images on the reflective mirror 11, thereby judging the condition of the targets. Nevertheless, there are some drawbacks during inspection of the nasopharynx, larynx, or mouth cavity using the aforementioned technique. For example, illumination in the nasopharynx, larynx, or mouth cavity is often insufficient. The subject is subject to gag reflex and may require anesthetic during the inspection. Moreover, interaction between the operator (doctor) and the subject (patient) is not practical.
Although a (soft) fiber laparoscope or an (hard) anesthetization laryngoscope can be used to inspect the nasopharynx, larynx, mouth cavity, or nasal cavity of the subject, anesthetization must be utilized therewith, discomforting the subject. Additionally, requirement for high maintenance costs dictates limited applicability of the (soft) fiber laparoscope or (hard) anesthetization laryngoscope in most clinical environments.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,884,222 discloses a laryngoscope transmitting received images via optical fiber. The laryngoscope, however, does not provide illumination of targets.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,626 discloses a dental inspection apparatus providing illumination via optical fiber and receiving images using a camera.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,429,502 discloses an electronic video dental camera providing illumination via optical fiber and receiving images using an image sensor.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,050,939 discloses a throat mirror providing illumination via light bulb.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,276,934 discloses a dental camera providing illumination via light source and receiving external images transmitted through a relay lens using a camera head.